Connectors are widely used in electrical mechanisms to electrically connected two groups of wires so as to transmit electric energy and/or electronic signals. The conventional connectors are shown in FIG. 1 and generally include a first connector 1 and a second connector 2, wherein the first and second connectors 1, 2 are made of insulation material. The first connector 1 has a reception portion 102 and the second connector 2 has an insertion 202 which is inserted into the reception portion 102 so as to connect the first and second connectors 1, 2. Each of the first and second connectors 1, 2 includes multiple terminals (not shown) which are made of conductive material and connected with wires 3, 4. When the insertion 202 is inserted into the reception portion 102, the terminals are in contact with each other so as to form the electrical connection between the wires 3, 4. The first and second connectors 1, 2 form a protection to the terminals.
The insertion 202 and the reception portion 102 are shaped and sized such that the friction between the insertion 202 and the reception portion 102 hold the connection so that the first and second connectors 1, 2 are securely connected to each other.
For the need during maintenance, the first and second connectors 1, 2 need to be separated and the technician grasps the first and second connectors 1, 2 by his/her two hands respectively, and then pull the first and second connectors 1, 2 in opposite directions to remove the insertion 202 from the reception portion 102. Because the connection between the insertion 202 and the reception portion 102 is so tight that the technician has to apply a significant force to separate the two parts. However, when the connectors 1, 2 are located in a narrow space such as in an engine room, the connectors 1, 2 may be oily so that it is difficult for the technician to grasp and to separate the first and second connectors 1, 2. Besides, dust and grease located at the conjunction portion between the first and second connectors 1, 2 make the first and second connectors 1, 2 be more difficult to be separated.
The present invention intends to provide connectors removal pliers which help the technician to easily separate the first and second connectors.